The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cartbas Depink’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between the unpatented proprietary Angelonia line 25-2 (female parent), which has rose-colored flowers, and the unpatented proprietary Angelonia line 60-1 (male parent), which has purple and white flowers.
The new cultivar was created and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly in a controlled environment by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif.; Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. ‘Cartbas Depink’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.